Miraculous Love Square One-Shots
by MultipleFandoms924
Summary: Miraculous one-shots based off of an image I found online stating: Innocent Cheeky Shy Competitive In that order. Not too dramatic or romantic but just enough. I don't speak French and I don't own the rights to Miraculous.


_**Innocent:AdrienxMarinette**_

 _'Tikki, NO!'_

After all this time.

 _'Hello...Marinette!'_

Oh, God, No.

 _'Please, Marinette, talk to me.'_

How could I have gone against my Lady's wishes like that?

 _'I can't. I can't even look at you right now, or else I don't think I could handle it. Please, Adrien, go away.'_

It's just like what happened after the umbrella incident.

My Lady hates me, Marinette hates me, and it's all my fault.

"Adrien?"

After lunch, I heard a **very** familiar voice say to me in the hallway. Most people walked away, but the entirety of my class stayed to watch.

I wanted to run, but couldn't even attempt to walk away from those eyes.

I felt a sharp sting against my cheek. The crowd gasped at Marinette's seemingly sudden audacity. I held a hand up to my face.

"I deserved that, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

She took a deep breath as if deliberating her next set of actions. Then, surprising everyone, even him, she suddenly began to belt out an onslaught of words and phrases that he had to work hard to understand.

 _" Adrien Agreste, how dare you run off like that before I could even say something! I'm so sick and tired of you assuming my reaction to your actions! You just don't get it, do you?! I'm glad it was you, and while I'm not exactly the most enthusiastic person when it comes to the how and when of this_ _event_ _, but that doesn't mean that I've completely forsaken you! Je t'aime, you fool!"_

I was in shock. I took a look around, remembering our audience. They looked as shocked as I'm sure I just did. My eyes reached Marinette's, and became mesmerized.

She was standing there, somehow being both adorable and scary as hell at the same time. Her hair was strewn across her face, masking her look of utter frustration and exasperation. Her eyes were frantic, as if she had been waiting for a more private opportunity for this conversation, but had enough of watching him sulk. Her lower lip was jutting out, and was halfway stuck between her teeth, and he wanted nothing more than to walk forward and pull it between his own. Despite this, her entire stature was fierce and unyielding, like...

 _Ladybug._

Right. He had almost forgotten what had started all of this. But what was the last thing Marinette had said?

 _'Je t'aime!'_

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _ **Oh.**_

But how could it be true after everything that has happened?

"Oh, no. Don't even start. I'm so sick and tired of all of your self-hate! I would think you of all people would have even a little self-confidence! And I know what you're _thinking_ , _'It's all my fault, and I don't deserve you.'_ Well, too bad, because I'm here now, and I'm not leaving...unless you genuinely want me to..."

It seemed as though all of her prior confidence had left her at the mere thought of that, and she was unsure about what could be said next as she looked at him.

"I don't."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave me. And, just so you know, you shouldn't feel insecure either. Let your fearlessness shine through your actions. Everyone just saw it, and it's best not to keep it hidden at this point."

I'm not entirely sure where that short monologue came from, but I do know that I meant it.

And with that, we both chose to walk away to class, leaving the rest behind in shock.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! When were you going to inform me of this?!"

"What do you mean?"

Under the desk Marinette and Adrien were sitting at after school, they both took out their phones.

 **Buginette**? ﾟﾏﾻ ️? **: Oh, God. We were so amused by everyone's faces that we almost forgot about the consequences of our actions.**

 **Chat Noir**? ﾟﾏﾼ? **: Who knows? Maybe the interrogation won't be that bad, bugaboo.**

 **Buginette**? ﾟﾏﾻ ️? **: You know it will be, kitty.**

Luckily for these two, Alya was so busy rapid-firing questions at them to notice the happenings from under the table.

When she finally took a breath, the two secret superheroes took a look around. Everyone in their class was huddled around the desk they were sitting at waiting for an explanation. Marinette looked back at Alya's shocked and betrayed face. She started to speak.

"Well, you see, it all started out in the aftermath of Sunday's akuma attack..."

A/N: Well, there goes my first ever one-shot. I'll be posting this again on Wattpad at some point, under the same name, just saying. I also have some other things posted on their, so if you want you can check those out. I'll be posting more Love Square one-shots based off an image online, Innocent, Cheeky, Shy, Competitive, Adrienette, Marichat, Ladrien, and Ladynoir. Thanks for reading.

-MultipleFandoms924


End file.
